Because You Live
by SarahForReal
Summary: Blaine is oblivious as to what his feelings for Kurt are. He figures them out and this is what he does about it. Fluffy One-Shot.


**This story was inspired when I got my iPod touch for Christmas. I found this song on my iTunes and was like OMG I MUST WRITE A FIC AROUND IT! So this is the product of that song. I can't tell you the song but its amazing. Also once again a HUGE shout out to my editor Ruthann, she wrote an amazing fic called I'll Cover you, its on Tumblr and Scarves and Coffee, GO READ IT! It's 900 times better than anything I have ever written.**

**I do not own Glee or am I associated with Glee in any way other than being a fangirl, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson has a lot of good qualities about him. He is friendly, outgoing, energetic, smart, loyal, and an amazing singer. He also had some bad ones. He does not have self-confidence and he is oblivious most of the time. He always expects the best and always gets his hopes up just to have them crash and burn.<p>

It has been five months since Kurt flat out told Blaine he liked him and Blaine had turned him down. Kurt tried to move on but he just ended up falling in love with Blaine. He was in too deep and had no way of pulling himself up above the water.

However in those five months Blaine had unknowingly fallen for Kurt. Like everyone knows; Blaine is very oblivious to everything that doesn't smack him in the face. This is why one day he looks up at Kurt and everything makes since.

Turing to Kurt when he down, the late night phone calls, the flirty duets, feeling wrong when he doesn't see Kurt for days at a time, telling Kurt first when he has made a decision or something good happens. It is always Kurt he turns to. It is always Kurt he thought about during his free time. It was Kurt he wanted in his life forever. It was Kurt that he unknowingly fell in love with.

Kurt was singing along to _Tangled_, nothing out of the ordinary, when Blaine looked up and saw the smile on Kurt's face, the shimmer in his eyes, and it all smacked Blaine in the face. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"Hey Blaine, are you ok? You have seemed a little off lately." Kurt asked when the movie was over. "Uh yeah I am fine, just thinking about stuff." Blaine replied still trying to figure out what to do with this epiphany. "Do you want to talk about it? I know you better than you know yourself, maybe I can help" Kurt said looking Blaine straight in the eye. "No it's nothing important, mostly just day dreaming about the future." It was true. After realizing his feelings for Kurt, he started planning their future. Their wedding, buying a house, getting a dog, then having kids; twin boys a girl; taking the kids to soccer games, watching them in their first singing competition, watching them leave for their first date; Blaine had everything planned out.

He looked up and saw the smile on Kurt's face, it broke his heart because he knew his daydream would never come true. Kurt would never love him the way he wanted him to. Sure Kurt would always be his best friend, he would never jeopardize that for anything. He did however need to take a chance and he knew just how to do it. He would take that running jump of the cliff and hope to be caught before he hit the ground and was broken forever.

They spent the rest of the day lying on Kurt's floor flipping through old and new Vogue issues and commenting on all the hideous pieces. Blaine was only half paying attention; he was also planning on how to tell Kurt he loved him. By the time he left Kurt's house he had is all figured out.

It was now Wednesday and Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the choir room just chatting during lunch.

"I have a song I have been working on." Blaine said. "Oh really? Can I hear it?" Kurt said, fluttering his eyebrows. Blaine chuckled, got off the floor and headed towards the acoustic guitar and picked it up. "Can you play the piano part please?" Blaine asked. "Yeah you have the sheet music for it?" Kurt asked. Blaine went into his bag to fish it out. He handed it to Kurt and made sure the title was whited out so he couldn't tell right away.

Blaine nodded and Kurt started playing the first few notes. Blaine joined in with the guitar. Kurt wasn't familiar with the song and had no clue what was about to happen.

_Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see what was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

Kurt still didn't recognize the song. He looked up at Blaine quickly and saw that he was staring at him, singing to him. Kurt looked away to make sure he played the right notes. He blushed from the tip of his toes to the tips of his ears. Blaine thought it was adorable and just encouraged him even more.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, boy_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky. _

Blaine had moved so he was sitting next to Kurt on the piano, only he was straddling it, facing Kurt, so no matter what, Kurt could see Blaine out of the corner of his eye. Kurt caught on to what the song was saying. Blaine was in love with him. He was in such shock he fumbled over a few notes. He couldn't keep the blush or smile off his face though. This was everything he had hoped for. Everything he has wanted since he met Blaine on the staircase that day.

_It's all right, I survived, and I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, What's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel _

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Kurt, while still playing the piano, starting singing along with Blaine. Blaine might have been singing to Kurt, but Kurt was singing back to Blaine. Kurt had some tears in his eyes and Blaine had them slowly falling down his cheeks.

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, boy_

_My world, has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, boy_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

The final notes rang through the empty choir room and Kurt turned to look at Blaine. They just sat and stared into each other's eyes. Neither knew who moved first but all of a sudden their lips were melded together in the most perfect way. It wasn't slow and sweet, it was fast and needy.

Kurt's hands found their way to the hair at the back of Blaine's neck. He slightly pulled, eliciting a moan from the other boy. Blaine hesitantly slowly ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip asking for entrance. After a brief moment Kurt granted him access. As soon as their tongues collided Kurt moaned. He would have never guessed having another boy's tongue in his mouth would feel or taste this amazing.

Kurt took note that Blaine didn't taste like root beer or hamburgers; rather he tasted of coffee and something that distinctly Blaine. He didn't think he could ever get tired of that taste. He wanted to taste it forever.

Blaine pulled Kurt over so he was straddling him on the piano bench. Blaine twisted on the bench and leaned back. Once his back hit the piano a few notes rang out, causing the boys to jump apart. It was silent for around just five seconds before Kurt was laughing uncontrollably. Blaine, not believing the sight before him, broke out in a fit of giggles also.

Their laughs calmed down into little snorts they couldn't hold in. Blaine slowly made his way over to stand in front of Kurt. Kurt immediately stopped laughing and went very serious when he noticed how close Blaine was now. "Hi" Kurt breathed. "Hi" Blaine replied. They stared at each other. Blaine took a final step so they were merely inches apart.

Kurt made the first move; he brought his hand to Blaine's cheek and softly ran his thumb over his cheekbone. Blaine leaned into the touch, looking back at Kurt after a brief moment. Kurt could do nothing but stare in the endless hazel pool that was Blaine's eyes. He could get lost in them forever and be perfectly content.

Blaine leant in again and when their lips met, sighed. Blaine knew this is where he was meant to be. Kurt smiled and broke the kiss. "So I wasn't dreaming up the first kiss? Or maybe I am still dreaming" Blaine chuckled against Kurt's neck, where he had buried his face. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, never wanting to let the taller man go.

"You are definitely not dreaming, unless we are dreaming the same thing. I am just sorry it took me so long to realize how in love with you I am" Blaine said. Kurt could feel Blaine's lips move against his neck as he talked, sending shivers down his spine.

"So does this make us boyfriends" Kurt asked shyly, blushing a bright red. "Oh god I hope so, I don't just do that with anyone." Blaine smiled. "Good". Kurt said.

Just them the bell rang, bring them back to the real world and letting them know they had to get to class. Kurt grabbed his stuff, planted a soft kiss on Blaine's lips and walked towards the door. When he opened the door and went to step through he turned back to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I love you too" Kurt smiled and walked to his AP Anatomy class.

Blaine was stunned; he hadn't expected Kurt to say it back. But he did and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. He didn't think life could get any better. Most people had the person that was their best friend and then the person that was their love who they wanted to spend the rest of their life with.

Blaine felt lucky he found both in one person. Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it. It is one of my favorites of what I have written. Also If you read my story Angry Love, I am working on the next chapter, my life has been hectic as shit lately and I will have more time when I go back to college next weekend. I won't have to be social and can write whenever I am not in class or doing homework.<strong>

**The song is **_Because You Live- Jesse McCartney _**From when I was fangirling over him. And I would still gladly drop my virgin status for him. **


End file.
